


Substitutes

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pegging, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time they first went out, or rather, stayed in.

"Smeg, Krissie, give a guy five minutes, will you?"

Kristine smiled against Dave's skin, but went on kissing and licking at his neck. She snuck her hand down underneath the covers, tracing the hair down his belly, and took a piece of his skin lightly between her teeth.

"Krissie, honestly, I can't," he said, though his breath had quickened at the touch of her teeth.

"Okay, okay," she said, pulling back. "God, though, you look so edible." She leaned on one hand and admired him. He was stretched out on his back on her bed, locks lying this way and that on the pillow, boyish and pretty and yet deliciously masculine at the same time. She loved the look in his eyes right now, his grin, even his messiness.

This was like her first week with Tim all over again, when she'd felt like they could just stay in bed for the rest of their lives, hitched together snugly at the hip. But she was trying not to think of Tim. Her hands itched to rub up his thighs, find his balls and tease his cock back to life.

Intellectually, she realized a man needed some time between his third and fourth fuck for the night, but intellect be damned. If sex had anything to do with intellect, she'd be a lesbian.

She had a thought. A wonderful, naughty thought. One of her best, she figured.

"All right," she said with a wicked little grin. "If you don't have to get it up immediately, or at all, or even get off your back, can I still," she considered a choice of words for a second or two, "play with you?"

"You mean do all the work?" He looked amused and reached for a cigarette pack on the floor.

"That's right. You just light up, lie back and relax, hmm?" She lay her hand on his belly and waited while he considered, put a cigarette between his teeth, lit it, inhaled, and blew smoke towards the ceiling. "All right," he said at last, when she'd been a second or so away from having to rush for a cold shower or exploding.

A smile lit up on her face, and she didn't particularly care if it looked predatory. She  _felt_ predatory. She leaned over and began suckling his nipple, holding it tight between her lip and lashing her tongue over it. She loved how he jumped a little when she sucked it in hard, and she reached down to spread his legs, kissing her way down to his stomach.

She ignored his cock, still in its wet condom sheath, and moved below it, laying a kiss on his left testicle. Dave twitched when she did that, somewhere between a squirm and a jump. She pushed his legs further apart and nuzzled his ballsack.

"You're so nasty, Krissie," he said approvingly. She glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. Despite all the talk, he was responding. Gosh, he was pretty like that, a cigarette dangling from his smiling mouth - not in the way film stars or male models or women are pretty, just – in his own way.

She pushed his knees up higher and reached for the opened package of JMC regulation condoms on the floor. She kissed and gently sucked at his balls and only came up for air to open a condom packet.

He stubbed the cigarette out on the ashtray, also on the floor, and reached down to pull the used rubber off himself. "Oh, it's not for you," Krissie said, sitting up between his legs. "You might as well keep that one." He gave her a puzzled frown. "Well, it's off now, better throw it in the bin," she said, reaching over him and pulling the bin out from under her desk, not two feet away at the head of the bed.

He dropped the soggy condom in, still looking at her wonderingly. "So what exactly – oh." He stared as she slipped the condom over two of her fingers and grinned at him.

He lay back obediently enough when she returned between his legs and didn't resist when she lifted them up again. She licked her sheathed fingers once, then tore the second compartment of the condom packet and slicked them in lube. "You ever done this before, Dave?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Well, yeah. There was a girl back in Liverpool - but that was years ago."

 _No guy in Liverpool?_  she wanted to ask, but figured this wasn't the best time for that kind of teasing. Dave Lister was a typical bloke in a lot of ways, if not, thank God, the worst. "You should've said," she said instead as she placed her covered fingers at his ass, her thumb resting lightly at the base of his cock. "We could've done this sooner."

"Yeah, well, not every girl is into, Jesus fucking Christ!" His body jerked and his sphincter tightened around the two finger she'd just shoved into him.

"Shh," she soothed, petting his belly with her free hand. "I'm all for Jesus fucking Christ, personally. Would love to watch."

"You are so nasty," Dave said, chortling between gasps as she began to move her fingers in deeper.

"Mmm, I like you too, baby." She grinned and petted his balls with her thumb, rolling her hand inside him, in and out now, slipping deeper at every roll.

"I never thought-- Oh smeg, that feels good." His cock was speeding well past half-mast by now. She leaned over him for a kiss, his knee tucked under her arm, his tongue wet and soft and pliant in her mouth, undulating under her hand.  _God._  She loved this. Tim never let her do this. (But she's not going to think about Tim.)

"Dave," she gasped into his mouth. She was so wet she could literally feel her juices slip down her thigh. "Oh Dave. Can I fuck your ass? Have you had that before?"

"Aren't you?" he asked and kissed her again, and she almost forgot her train of thought at the sloppy hotness of it.

"Mm, Dave – no – yeah – I mean I have a--"

"Go for it," he said, panting against her. Their bodies were pressed so close on the bed she could almost feel his heartbeat through her breasts squished against his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her fingers digging into him greedily, wanting his body to wave beneath her, pushing down against her hand. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and his cock was most definitely hard, poking into her belly between them.

"Yes!" he nearly shouted. "Please."

She practically jumped off him, rushing to the closet. "Oh, where is it?" She cursed lightly as she felt on the top shelf, but finally pulled out the box she was looking for. The box and the wrappings fell haphazardly on the floor as she tore out the strap-on.

It had sat collecting dust in her drawer since well before Tim. She'd come to think of it as a pointless purchase, despite it being the best strap-on she'd ever come across. It had a pussy-gripped bulb and optional straps, it was poseable with a vibrating option and came in three different sizes per package. She selected the size she thought was merciful enough, but not too merciful, and slipped the bulb inside her. No way was she going to hold it still with just her muscles when she was this wet, so she strapped it on for good measure and climbed back into bed.

"Turn around, Dave." He twisted onto his belly obediently. She tucked a pillow under him and grabbed his buttocks, cursing a little when she remembered she needed another condom. They were going through them like Tic-Tacs this week.

"Okay?" she asked when she was ready.

He giggled headily but managed, "All right."

She pushed at his hole, which had puckered up tightly in her absence. She kneaded his buttocks and he got the message, relaxing with a sigh, and she swung her hips forward again, hard, and pushed through. Dave groaned under her.

Ah,  _fuck_  yes.

She loved the roll of his hips, the way he stilled in sudden discomfort when she went too fast, and especially the way he slowly relaxed afterwards to let her slide in deeper until her hips pressed up against his. He was shifting under her and making noises of lust and want, and God, God,  _fuck_  Tim for never letting her do this. She pulled out and pushed back in and he lifted his hips to push back and then they were fucking, faster and faster.

She reached around him. His cock was hard and hot and he thrust into her grip gratefully. She came a little right then, but she knew she wasn't done, even with the bulb pressing into her and Dave spread so gorgeous under her, and the shaft of the dildo tickling her clit and oh, there it was, she was coming again, so wet she was squelching. She gasped and panted against his back, her knees shaking. But that wasn't it either...

She shoved her hips forward desperately, panting and gasping, and pumped Lister's cock. She reached up with her free hand and put her fingers into his mouth, and he bit and suckled on them, groaned, stiffened and gasped.

Yeah. Okay. That was it. She came hard and gloriously, pleasure shooting like an impact shock from her crotch through her body. She was barely aware of Dave's orgasm as she slumped over his back, gasping and shaking. Holy fuck. "Holy  _fuck_ ," she said.

"Krissie," he moaned, still catching his breath. "Oh,  _Krissie_."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his short hair. She felt her whole body glowing with contentment. He was warm and human and at that very moment, even knowing it for a transient feeling, she felt like she would never want to let him go.

And he was  _nothing_  like Tim.


End file.
